


A Sky Full of Stars Art

by leighbird



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighbird/pseuds/leighbird
Summary: Collaboration with IttyBityBlondie for the Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza!! Was so much fun to work on! xo
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	A Sky Full of Stars Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a sky full of stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721225) by [Itty_Bitty_Blondie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itty_Bitty_Blondie/pseuds/Itty_Bitty_Blondie). 



> Collaboration with IttyBityBlondie for the Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza!! Was so much fun to work on! xo


End file.
